Season two the begining
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Beckett y Castle no se hablan desde el final de la temporada 1. Pero ahora un hecho los vuelve a unir. Castle es secuestrado y solo Kate puede resolver el caso.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la ABC**

**Castle**** 2x01 **

**Escena 1**

**Int. – ****Departamento – noche**

Rick Castle esta atado de pies y manos a una silla, con la camisa abierta, el pelo revuelto, marcas de besos rojos en sus mejillas y cuello, dormido con el cuello caído hacia un lado. No se ve demasiado en la escena ni nadie alrededor. Tan solo una inmensa biblioteca con una colección de los libros de Castle, pósters y fotos de él en distintas situaciones. Hay velas encendidas y una melosa música funcional.

**Títulos**

**Escena 2**

**Int. – Comisaría de la Policia de New York – noche**

La detective Kate Becket esta juntando sus cosas para retirarse por esa jornada. Ya no queda casi nadie en la delegación. Alexis Castle entra desesperada, seguida por su abuela Martha.

ALEXIS

¡Kate! ¡Kate!

Necesitamos tu ayuda.

KATE

¡Alexis! ¿Qué sucede?

ALEXIS

Es sobre mi papá…

KATE

(Haciéndose la desentendida)

¿Tu papá?

ALEXIS

Mi papá esta desaparecido desde esta mañana.

MARTHA

No llamo ni contesta su teléfono.

ALEXIS

No sabemos nada de él.

Tengo miedo de que algo malo le

haya pasado.

KATE

Tranquilícense. Seguro no es nada grave,

debe estar de fiesta por ahí.

ALEXIS

¡No! No conozco ninguna fiesta que dure 24 hs.

Se fue esta mañana a una reunión con un nuevo

publicista o algo así y nunca más volvió.

MARTHA

Yo no se que pensar… Pero Richard no desaparece

así por que si.

ALEXIS

Por favor, ayúdanos.

KATE

Yo no investigo desapariciones o posibles

secuestros, pero conozco a alguien que si.

ALEXIS

¿Vos pensas que mi papá fue secuestrado?

KATE

No, seguro que no.

Voy a llamar a esta persona. Espérenme acá.

Kate se dirige a una oficina a realizar una llamada.

**Escena 3**

**Int. – Oficina** / **Comisaría de la Policia de New York / Departamento Will – noche**

Kate llama por teléfono.

Él atiende. Estaba durmiendo.

KATE

¡Will! Soy yo Kate.

WILL

¿Kate? ¿Sucede algo?

KATE

Castle

WILL

¿Castle? ¿Qué hizo?

KATE

Nada. Supongo. Esta desaparecido.

Su hija y su madre están acá en la comisaría.

WILL

¿Y…?

KATE

Y te llamo por eso, no pueden

localizarlo desde hoy a la mañana.

WILL

¿Ya pasaron al menos más de 24 hs?

KATE

No, pero pensaba que si vos tomabas el caso…

WILL

…estaba durmiendo Kate!

KATE

Ok. Deja. Yo me ocupo.

WILL

Vas a ver que aparece en cualquier momento.

KATE

Si, seguro.

WILL

¿Solo por Castle me llamabas? Pense que…

Kate corta el teléfono y sale de la oficina.

**Escena 4**

**Int. – Comisaría de la Policia de New York – noche**

Kate vuelve hacia donde están Alexis y Martha.

ALEXIS

¿Y?

KATE

No se puede investigar nada si

no han pasado al menos 24 hs.

ALEXIS

(Enojada y llorando)

Entiendo que están peleados mi papá y vos, pero

le pudo haber pasado algo.

KATE

Ok. Yo voy a investigar, pero ustedes van

a ser mi equipo ya que voy a hacerlo extraoficialmente hasta que

pasen mas de 24 hs. Vayan a su casa y busquen

cualquier cosa, indicios, algo que nos pueda llevar a donde esta el.

Cosas relacionadas a esos nuevos publicistas para poder

hablar con ellos. Llámenme apenas tengan algo.

ALEXIS

Ok. Gracias Kate

Alexis abraza a Kate y luego se retira con su abuela.

Kate se sienta en su silla.

**Escena 5**

**Int. – ****Departamento – noche**

Castle sigue atado, pero despierta. Una mujer, Amy (25), con todo el lápiz labial rojo corrido de sus labios, esta sentada junto a el, le ha sacado la venda de la boca y pretende darle de comer. El prueba la comida, la saborea…

CASTLE

mmm. No esta mal, pero

le faltaría un poco de pimienta o algo así, fuerte.

AMY

Si te quedas acá conmigo puedo

cocinar para vos todos los días.

CASTLE

Yo también se cocinar, si me soltas puedo…

Ella se pone violenta. Tira el plato de comida, se levanta de la silla y le coloca de vuelta la mordaza.

AMY

¡No, No! No puedo soltarte por que te vas a ir.

¿Todavía no lo entendes?.

El trata de hablar con la mordaza puesta. Niega con la cabeza e intenta desatarse las manos. Ella se le sienta encima y le acaricia el pelo.

AMY

Yo te voy a cuidar. Se ve que no conoces

lo que es que una mujer te quiera.

**Escena ****6**

**Int. – Comisaría de la Policia de New York**** / Departamento Castle – noche**

Kate esta intentando encontrar una razón para la desaparición de Castle. Escribe posibles motivos en su pizarra, en la cual ha puesto una foto de él.

Suena su celular. Ella atiende.

KATE

Detective Becket

ALEXIS

Kate, soy Yo Alexis.

KATE

¿Encontraron algo?

ALEXIS

El nombre y celular de la publicista

Con la que tuvo la reunión hoy.

KATE

(Sentándose frente a la PC)

Decime su nombre

ALEXIS

Juliana Reeves

KATE

(Escribe el nombre)

Espera un minuto la estoy rastreando.

Acá esta. Juliana Ann Reeves. 35 años.

Publicista y periodista. Es de acá de New York.

ALEXIS

¿Vamos a verla?

KATE

No, dame el teléfono.

ALEXIS

05634377733

¿Qué vas a hacer?

KATE

Yo me ocupo. Después te llamo.

Seguí buscando.

ALEXIS

Ok. Chau!

Kate marca el número que le acaban de pasar. Nadie contesta. Anota la dirección de la mujer y sale.

**Escena ****7**

**Int. – ****Departamento – noche**

Castle sigue atado. Amy esta mirando una serie romántica y llora. Tocan la puerta, ella le hace señas de que mantenga la boca callada y va a atender.

VECINA

Amy hola.

Disculpa la hora. No me funciona el teléfono

y necesito llamar una ambulancia para mi hijo que no se

siente bien. Podría llamar desde acá?

AMY

No me anda tampoco.

(Extrae su celular del bolsillo y se lo da)

Tome. Después lo voy a buscar.

VECINA  
muchas gracias. Sos tan amorosa.

Amy cierra la puerta. Castle intenta decirle algo, ella le destapa la boca.

CASTLE

Necesito avisarle a mi hija que no vuelvo a casa.

Sino va a llamar a la policia. ¿Puedo llamar?

AMY

Estas loco?

CASTLE

¿Un mensaje de texto?

AMY

Solo eso, pero antes lo reviso.

CASTLE

Ok.

Amy le desata una mano. El saca su celular del bolsillo. Y comienza a escribir.

**Escena 8**

**Ext. – Departamento Juliana – noche**

Kate golpea la puerta. Al rato una voz de mujer pregunta quien es.

JULIANA

¿Quién es?

KATE

Detective Kate Becket, policia de New York.

Juliana abre la puerta. La hace pasar.

**Escena**** 9**

**Int. – ****Departamento**** Juliana – ****noche**

Juliana le indica a Kate que tome asiento.

JULIANA

¿En que puedo ayudarla detective?

KATE

¿Usted se reunió con Richard Castle esta mañana?

JULIANA

Si… ¿Por qué?

KATE

El esta desaparecido desde ese momento.

¿Qué puede contarme de su reunión?

JULIANA

Nos reunimos en una cafetería… hablamos

de su nuevo libro… no se, discutimos el nuevo

argumento… una reunión normal…

KATE

¿No noto algo inusual? ¿El recibió alguna llamada telefónica

Durante la reunión?

JULIANA

Si. Recibió varias. Incluso me llegaron a resultar molestas.

No se quien llamaba pero se notaba que era la misma persona,

Una y otra vez. El termino apagando su teléfono.

KATE

Recuerda algo de esas llamadas?

JULIANA

La primera vez era su editor, George. Pero después

No se quien era. Solo se que el no hablaba mucho, le cortaba.

KATE

¿A que hora termino la reunión?

JULIANA

Alrededor de las once y media.

KATE

¿Sabe a donde se dirigía?

JULIANA

No, se subió al auto y se fue.

KATE

¿Puede darme algún dato sobre su editor?

JULIANA

Se llama George Martins, su casa no queda

Muy lejos de acá.

KATE

¿Puede pasarme su teléfono?

JULIANA

Si. 7897765

KATE

Gracias Juliana. Disculpe las molestias.

Kate sale del departamento.

**Escena 10**

**Ext. - calle – noche**

Kate camina por la calle. Le llega un mensaje de texto. Lo mira

NO VUELVO A CASA HOY ALEXIS.

DEJAMOS EL JUEGO DE CARTAS PARA OTRO DIA.

TE QUIERO. PAPÁ.

Kate se sube a su auto y sale a toda velocidad.

**Escena 11**

**Int. – Departamento ****Amy - noche**

Amy esta dormida en una silla. Castle silenciosamente intenta desatarse. Cuando lo logra camina sigilosamente hacia la puerta. Por detrás es sorprendido por Amy con un cuchillo en la mano.

CASTLE

No no no, no hace falta eso.

No me iba a ningún lado, estaba

Estirando las piernas.

AMY

Me canse de que quieras huir.

¿Por qué no la estas pasando bien?

Soy tu mejor admiradora, te estoy tratando como un rey.

Cocine para vos, vimos una serie juntos, nos quedamos

Dormidos a la luz de las velas. ¿Te parece poco todo eso?

CASTLE

No, no me parece poco, te lo agradezco

Pero tengo una hija y una madre que deben estar preocupadas.

AMY

Le mandaste un mensaje a tu hija.

CASTLE

Si, pero igual…

AMY

Me estas cansando.

Yo doy todo de mi y

Vos no sabes apreciarlo.

CASTLE

Amy no estás bien, deja que te ayude.

Ella lo golpea con el mango del cuchillo y el cae al suelo.

**Escena 12**

**Ext./Int.-Departamento Castle. Noche**

Kate toca la puerta. Alexis atiende y ella pasa.

KATE

Recibí este mensaje de tu papá.

(Mostrándole el mensaje)

¿Para vos significa algo?

ALEXIS

No, pero nosotros dos no jugamos cartas,

a el le gusta, a mi no.

KATE

Conociendo Castle algo tiene que significar.

¿Puedo revisar su estudio?

ALEXIS

Si, yo encontré nada importante.

Pero te ayudo.

Se dirigen al estudio de Castle. Alexis se queda parada, mientras Kate recorre el lugar, buscando entre las carpetas y papeles. Luego, encuentra la correspondencia sobre el escritorio, pero no ve nada significativo en ella.

KATE

Tal vez tu papá hablaba de este tipo de cartas.

¿Hay algún lugar donde tu papá guarde el correo?

ALEXIS

En sus cajones supongo.

Kate atina a abrir un cajón pero este está cerrado. Prueba con el resto, pero sucede lo mismo con todos.

KATE

¿Tienes la llave?

(Alexis niega con la cabeza)

Entonces tendré que romperlos.

**Escena 13**

Int.-** Departamento Amy/ Departamento Castle - noche**

Castle se encuentra otra vez atado, pero esta vez a una cama. Amy está recostada a su lado y con el mango del cuchillo le acaricia el abdomen. Vibra el celular de él, ella se lo saca del bolsillo y atiende.

KATE

¿Castle? ¿Sos vos? ¿Dónde estas?

AMY

El está bien. No lo busquen.

KATE

¿Quién sos? Déjame hablar con el.

AMY

(Levantando la voz)

No, no el no quiere hablar con vos.

¿Quién sos vos?

KATE

Una amiga. Kate.

AMY

No pode hablar con el Kate.

CASTLE

¿Kate? ¿Becket? ¡Acá estoy!

AMY

¡Callate!

(Con el cuchillo le hiere el pecho)

CASTLE

Ahhhhhh! ¡Está loca!

KATE

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hiciste?

AMY

¿Qué no le hice? La estamos pasando bien.

CASTLE

¡Mentira! Se llama Amy, es una fan.

Amy tira el teléfono sobre la cama. Castle trata de desatarse y la golpea con la cabeza dejándola inconciente. Luego trata de acercar su rostro al teléfono.

CASTLE

Becket, Becket ¿Estas ahi?

KATE

Castle ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas bien?

CASTLE

Mejor que nunca.

Atado en una cama con una sexy fan.

KATE

Bueno entonces te dejo.

CASTLE

No no no…

KATE

¿Dónde estás?

Amy se despierta y lo golpea a el alejándolo del teléfono.

**Escena 14**

**Int.-Departamento Castle-noche**

KATE

Castle, Castle.

Han cortado.

Tenemos que buscar cartas de fans

ALEXIS

Pero, ¿Mi papá esta bien?

KATE

Tan bien como para hacer bromas.

ALEXIS

Yo se donde guarda las cartas de sus fans.

En una caja en su dormitorio.

KATE

Vamos.

Kate y Alexis se dirigen hacia el dormitorio de Castle. Alexis saca una caja del ropero. Tira todas las cartas en la cama, para buscar una de Amy.

ALEXIS

Encontré una. Amy Roberts.

KATE

Yo encontre otra.

Hay muchas de ella.

Estas no tienen dirección.

ALEXIS

Esta si. Avenida 4 entre Arrow y Washington.

Quinto piso. Departamento 10.

KATE

Voy para allá. Vos y tu abuela quédense acá

por cualquier cosa.

**Escena 15**

**Int.- Departamento Amy -noche**

Castle posee varios golpes y continúa atado a la cama. Amy se encuentra a su lado hablándole.

AMY

Promete que en tu próximo libro

yo voy a hacer la protagonista

CASTLE

Ya tengo protagonista.

AMY

No me importa, yo soy mejor que

cualquier otra.

Golpean la puerta.

OFF KATE

Detective Becket, Policía de New York.

Amy abrí la puerta.

CASTLE

¡Becket!

Kate derriba la puerta de una patada y apunta a Amy con el arma. Ella agarra el cuchillo y amenaza con lastimar a Castle.

KATE

Amy, esto se acabó.

Déjalo ir.

AMY

No. Es mio. No puedo dejarlo ir.

CASTLE

No se peleen por mi, chicas.

KATE

Cállate Castle!

Castle empuja a Amy con sus pies. Esta cae al suelo. Kate se acerca y logra sacarle el cuchillo y esposarla. Por su celular pide refuerzos.

Unos instantes después llegan Esposito y Ryan se llevan a Amy y Becket desata a Castle.

CASTLE

Sabía que no podías vivir sin mi.

Soy irresistible!

Tarde o temprano todas vuelven.

KATE

(Le pone la mordaza que todavía

el tenía colgado del cuello)

Me gustas más cuando estás callado, Castle.

**Escena 16**

**Ext. Int. – Departamento Castle – noche**

Kate ayuda a Castle a caminar ya que el se siente dolorido. Antes de que el llegue a abrir la puerta, Alexis la abre y se le tira encima abrazándolo. El se queja un poco de dolor. Kate los mira enternecida, aunque intente disimular.

ALEXIS

¡Papá! Te extrañe mucho ¿Sabes?

CASTLE

Yo también mi amor.

ALEXIS

(Abrazándola)

Muchas gracias Kate

KATE

Es mi trabajo

ALEXIS

Bueno, digamos que eso no es del todo cierto…

CASTLE

…algo me estoy perdiendo y eso no me gusta!

ALEXIS

Vamos a dejarlo como una cosa entre chicas.

KATE

(Le sonríe)

Me parece perfecto.

Pasan adentro.

Martha los esta esperando con algo de comer.

MARTHA

¡Hijo mío! ¿Qué te han hecho?

CASTLE

¿Que voy a decir?, es el amor que despierto en las mujeres

MARTHA

Ese es mi chico.

CASTLE

¿Mamá cocinaste?

Tenían que secuestrarme para que eso pase.

MARTHA

No seas malo Richard.

Alguna vez te cocine cuando eras chico.

Igual no cocine solo por vos. Detective Becket mi esmero

fue por usted también. Así que disfruten la comida mientras

Alexis y yo nos vamos a dormir.

CASTLE  
Eso fue muy sutil madre.

MARTHA

¡Au Revoir!

ALEXIS

(Saluda al padre)

Chau papi

CASTLE

Chau hija.

ALEXIS

Chau Kate.

CASTLE  
¡Chau linda!

Que duermas bien.

Martha y Alexis se van.

CASTLE

Bueno, supongo que no me vas a

dejar comiendo solo. Estoy convaleciente.

Acabo de ser secuestrado y torturado por una fan loca.

KATE

Te acompaño pero solo por tu madre.

Se arriman a la mesa. El le corre la silla para que ella se siente. Sirve vino.

CASTLE

Te propongo un brindis.

KATE

¿Y porque seria?

CASTLE

Nosotros

KATE

¿Y porque brindaría por nosotros Castle?

CASTLE  
Por mi porque estoy de vuelta y bien,

Por vos por salvarme.

KATE

Me parece justo

(Choca su copa con la de el y le sonríe risueñamente)

Unos instantes después…

El esta lavando los platos. Ella regresa del baño.

KATE

No pense que eras de los que lava platos Castle

CASTLE

Hay muchas cosas de mí que te sorprenderían Becket

KATE

Imagino que si.

Bueno, yo me voy…

Te espero mañana para declarar.

CASTLE  
Allí estaré.

Trátenla bien a Amy. No es mala, solo tiene problemas.

KATE

Podría haberte matado, Castle.

El cierra la canilla y se acerca a ella para acompañarla a la salida.

CASTLE  
¡Becket!

(Ella lo mira)

¿Estamos bien?

Lo digo por…

KATE

…Se porque lo decís Castle.

Estamos bien si dejas de investigar mi vida personal.

CASTLE

Lo prometo!

KATE

Tan solo cúmplelo Castle.

Ella atina a irse, pero se detiene.

KATE  
Si queres podes volver a la comisaría cuando quieras.

Digo… Por tu libro.

CASTLE

Me encantaría... Por mi libro.

KATE

Bien.

Me voy.

CASTLE

Podes quedarte

KATE

(Levanta su mano en señal de saludo)

Adiós Castle

CASTLE

(Le da de improvisto un beso en la mejilla)  
Adiós Kate.

Ella se va. El cierra la puerta. Se sonríe. Va hacia su cuarto. Se saca el saco, se mira al espejo. Se saca los zapatos, se tira en su cama. Se recuesta y ve algo sobre la cama. Es una cadenita con un anillo. La toma en sus manos. Es de Becket. La cierra y cierra su puño con ella dentro y lo apoya sobre su pecho. Así se queda dormido.

**FIN.**


End file.
